The present invention relates to a process for preparation of highly pure 2-Methyl-2-propene-1-sulfonic acid, sodium salt. More particularly the present invention relates to a process for the preparation of highly pure 2-Methyl-2-propene-1-sulfonic acid, sodium salt in high yield, with very low iron content, by the reaction of distilled sulfur trioxide complexed with a Lewis base in a halogentated solvent, removing the unreacted sulfur trioxide vapors from the reactor before the mixture is treated with liquefied isobutylene, and neutralization by a base iron content within the range of 0 to 20 ppm.
2-Methyl-2-propene-1-sulfonic acid, sodium salt as well as its homologues are used for improving the affinity of the acrylic fibers, towards dyes, in the dyeing process. 2-Methyl-2-propene-1-sylfonic acid, sodium salt and its homologues function as co-monomers during the polymerization process with acrylic monomers. Further, the homopolymers or the co-polymers of 2-Methyl-2-propene-1-sulfonic acid, sodium salt as well as its homologues, are used as extremely superior high molecular electrolytes, brighteners for electroplating, lubricating anti wear and H2S neutralizing additive for water based drilling mud. However, highly pure material is required (with the aim of obtaining the water soluble polymer that is colorless, has high molecular weight and high solubility). The iron content in the product must not exceed 3 ppm.
The manufacturing method for 2-Methyl-2-propene-1-sulfonic acid, sodium salt known in the art consists, in general, of preparing a complex of SO3 with solvents like dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, tetra alkyl urea or dioxane in an inert solvent like ethylene dichloride or methylene chloride or n-methyl pyrrolidone etc., reacting this complex with isobutylene followed by neutralization with aqueous sodium hydroxide etc. Another method of manufacturing 2-Methyl-2-propene-1-sulfonic acid, sodium salt known in the art is based on reaction of sodium sulfite with allyl chloride or methallyl chloride. Various methods of manufacturing 2-Methyl-2-propene-1-sulfonic acid, sodium salt based on the above general methods have been suggested in the prior art.
Reference is made to Patents Ger. Offen. 1804135 (dated Apr. 30, 1970) Ger. East 70086 (dated Dec. 5, 1969) and Japan 76 56792 (dated May 18, 1976) for the manufacture of 2-Methyl-2-propene-1-sulfonic acid, sodium salt which described a process of manufacture, using allyl chloride or methyl chloride and sodium sulfite as reacting components.
However, this method unavoidably leads to the formation of large amounts of inorganic salts like sodium chloride, sodium sulfate and sodium sulfite. Therefore, these processes need very complex methods of isolation and refinement of the desired product. Similarly, the large quantity of effluent needs to be treated before disposal. Hence, the process may become uneconomical.
Reference is also made to the method based on sulfur trioxide-dioxane complex disclosed in J. Am. Chem. Soc. Vol. 63, Page 978, 1941 and subsequent patents Japan 73 34827 (dated May 25, 1973), Japan 73 56621 (dated Aug. 9, 1973), Japan 76 43715 (dated Apr. 14, 1976), and JP 57007145 B4, (dated Feb. 9, 1982). These references disclose improvements over the base method of SO3 -dioxane route. Although this route in general improves the yield of the desired 2-Methyl-2-propene-1-sulfonic acid, sodium salt, they also produce comparatively large quantities of side products. Furthermore the complex of SO3-dioxane is extremely unstable and has to be maintained under controlled conditions. Therefore this route of manufacture is also not very practicable.
A review of the latest developments in sulfonation with complex systems consisting in general of, preparing a complex of SO3 with a Lewis base like dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide, reveal some reports for preparation of 2-Methyl-2-propene-1-sulfonic acid, sodium salt by sulfonation of isobutylene with SO3-Lewis base complex. Reference is made to Patents Ger. Offen. 1804833 (dated Jul. 9, 1970), Ger. Offen. 1965002 (dated Jul. 1, 1971), Japan Kokai 74 43926 (dated Apr. 25, 1974). And Japan JP 63088167 A2, (dated Apr. 19, 1988), in which the method of preparation of 2-Methyl-2-propene-1-sulfonic acid, sodium salt is in general described. In these dislcosures, isobutylene is sulfonated by the above mentioned complex of SO3 with dimethylformamide or dimethylacetamide in an inert solvent like ethylene dichloride or methylene chloride etc. followed by neutralization with aqueous sodium hydroxide. Similarly the patent Japan Kokai 75 123625 (dated Sep. 29, 1975) also describes a method of isolation of the product from the by product sulfate salts by treating the solution with a lower aliphatic alcohol like methanol and concentration or drying to get the pure product.
However, it is observed that during the process of mixing of isobutylene with SO3-Lewis base complex, a black material is generated which contaminates the product later. Furthermore, it is also observed that the formation of the black coloured contaminant was due to the vapor phase sulfonation of isobutylene at uncontrolled rate in the vapor space of the reactor resulting in the formation of tar. The formation of black coloured contaminant occurs even when product the product is isolated using methanol for precipitation. While in this method, the byproduct sulfone compounds or sodium sulfate etc. can be removed to a large extent, still the coloration takes place and the product appears off-while and the product does not meet the specifications on color which should be less than 10 APHA for 5% aqueous solution.
Extensive research and analysis on the phenomenon of coloration and black material formation during the reaction show that the cause of coloration in final product was specifically due to iron contained in the 2-Methyl-2-propene-1-sulfonic acid, sodium salt as an impurity. They present invention provides the solution to the above mentioned disadvantages of the past methods.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an improved method for the preparation of highly pure 2-Methyl-2-propene-1-sulfonic acid, sodium salt in high yield, with very low iron content.
Another object of the present invention is to eliminate the formation of black material during the course of addition of isobutylene in the SO3-Lewis base complex in the preparation of highly pure 2-Methyl-2-propene-1-sulfonic acid, sodium salt.
Still another object of the present invention is to reduce the iron content in the final product, thereby improving the color.
Another object of the invention is to provide a process for the preparation of highly pure-2-Methyl-2-propene-1-sulfonic acid, sodium salt with very low iron content, which obviates the disadvantages of the past methods.
Accordingly the present invention provides a process for the preparation of highly pure 2-Methyl-2-propene-1-sulfonic acid, sodium salt in high yield and with very low iron content comprising reacting distilled sulfur trioxide complexed with a Lewis base, in a halogenated solvent, removing unreacted SO3 vapors, treating the mixture with liquefied isobutylene, neutralizing the reaction mixture with a base, separating the layers into a heavy organic and a lighter aqueous layer, separating the impurities from the aqueous layer by precipitation in a non-solvent, removing the solvent to obtain the product.
In one embodiment of the invention, the distilled sulfur trioxide is substantially free from iron.
In another embodiment of the invention, the Lewis base is selected from dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide.
In another embodiment of the invention the molar ratio of the Lewis base with distilled SO3 is in the range of 1.5:1 to 2.5:1, preferably 2:1.
In still another embodiment, the molar ratio of isobutylene to distilled SO3 is in the range of 1:1 to 1.3:1, preferably 1.15:1
In another embodiment of the invention, the halogenated solvent is selected from ethylene dichloride and methylene chloride.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the molar ratio of halogenated solvent to the distilled SO3 is in the range of 5:1 to 9:1 preferably 7:1.
In another embodiment of the invention, the base comprises NaOH lye (of 50% by wt concentration).
In a further embodiment of the invention the base has a iron content from 0 to 20 ppm.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the non-solvent comprises a lower aliphatic alcohol.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the lower aliphatic alcohol is selected from the group consisting of methanol, ethanol and isopropanol.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the weight ratio of non-solvent to the aqueous layer is in the range of 1:1 to 2:1 preferably 1.4:1
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the iron free distilled SO3 is obtained by distillation of commercial grade oleum or flash distillation of SO3xe2x80x94liquid in a glass or glass lined distillation assembly.
The present invention provides a process for the preparation of highly pure 2-Methyl-2-propene-1-sulfonic acid, sodium salt in high yield and with very low iron content by reacting distilled sulfur trioxide complexed with a Lewis base, in a halogenated solvent, removing unreacted SO3 vapors, treating the mixture with liquefied isobutylene, neutralizing the reaction mixture with a base, separating the layers into a heavy organic and a lighter aqueous layer, separating the impurities from the aqueous layer by precipitation in a nonsolvent, removing the solvent to obtain the product. The distilled sulfur trioxide is substantially free from iron and is obtained preferably by distillation of commercial grade oleum or flash distillation of SO3xe2x80x94liquid in a glass or glass lined distillation assembly.
The Lewis base is selected from dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide and the molar ratio of the Lewis base with distilled SO3 is in the range of 1.5:1 to 2.5:1, preferably 2:1. The molar ratio of isobutylene to distilled SO3 is in the range of 1:1 to 1.3:1, preferably 1.15:1. The halogenated solvent is preferably ethylene dichloride and methylene chloride and is present in molar ratio of halogenated solvent to distilled SO3 in the range of 5:1 to 9:1 preferably 7:1.
The base used for neutralisation comprises preferably NaOH lye (of 50% by wt concentration) and advantageously has a iron content of not more than 0 to 20 ppm. The non-solvent comprises a lower aliphatic alcohol such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol and other lower aliphatic alcohols. The weight ratio of non-solvent to the aqueous layer is in the range of 1:1 to 2:1 preferably 1.4:1.
A most important feature of the present invention is that, iron free distilled SO3 is obtained by conventional distillation of commercial grade oleum or flash distillation of SO3 xe2x80x94liquid, in a glass or glass lined distillation assembly. The iron free SO3 is stored as distillate or condensate in a suitable container for using in the process.